The Sex Talk
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: The X-Men find themselves in an akward situation when the issue of sex is brought up in regards to Jubelee. All eyes are on Gambit and his response to her questions. Will he side step like usual or offer up a glimpse into his personal life?


Do not own the X-Men marvel dose

Do not own the X-Men marvel dose.

_So, this is a short story that I don't think is that realistic because Gambit is not usually forthcoming with info about his past. Also it doesn't really make sense with my other stories or the comics but just go with it._

The sex talk

It was about three o clock in the evening when it happened. Jean was doing laundry and had taken it upon herself to do Jubilee's as well since the teenager never seemed to get around to it. She was about to toss in the girls yellow jacket when a small silver packet fell to the ground. Jean picked it up and instantly her eyes grew wide and she exhaled an anxious breath as she tried to decide what to do about finding a condom in her 15 year old team mates pocket.

Remy LeBeau pulled his Harley into the long drive way of the X-mansion after a few relaxing days on the road. He needed time to get away every once in a while, time to breath and stretch and live beyond the watchful and judgmental eye of Cyclops and the others. He loved the X-Men but sometimes he couldn't stand being around them. And so every so often he would take off, some times alone sometimes with Wolverine or Stormy and would spend a few days riding through cities, on back roads, finding little obscure bars where he played the role of every body's favorite drinking buddy and dinners where he was the handsome stranger flirting with the waitresses and night clubs as swave, sexy hunk with an accent sweeping the girls off their feet and poker games as a stone faced card shark. Through New York to Atlantic City where he swept through the casinos then on to Philadelphia for some music and a cheese stake. Next a quick stop in Baltimore for a soft shell crab but that was all before heading further south. He never let him self get to close to Louisiana as the temptation would be too great.

This trip he had made alone. It would have been fun to head west but Scott was already pissed that Remy had left the night before an early morning training session with no notice or required permission for leave and so he headed home anticipating yet another lecture about what it meant to be a team and why protocol was necessary.

He strolled through the front door and made his way to the kitchen in search of a cool beer to accompany a rolled cigarette on the back pouch before taking a much needed shower. He was quite the site in torn, dirty, faded jeans and black boats with a white undershirt and his black leather coat. His wild wind blown hair was barley kept at bay by a red bandana. As his gloved hands pushed open the kitchen door he was instantly confronted by a most unexpected situation.

All the x-men were their in awkward silence fidgeting as Wolverine growled and paced glaring at an annoyed and rebellious Jubilee who sat on the counter, arms crossed frowning and bouncing her leg that rested crossed on the other while she popped her gum. After looking up at the new comer she instantly lightened and through her hands in the air.

"Finally some one who isn't a prude square!...Gambit when's the first time you had sex?" Jubilee asked in a smug tone as the others all shot him the evil eye as if to say, Don't even think about answering that question. Jean was shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair obviously stressed, Scott and Warren both looked uncomfortable. Betsy looked indifferent, Ice man looked amused, Beast and Storm looked concerned, Rouge looked sympathetic and the others looked embarrassed. Gambit in turn was at a loss for words; caught completely off balance. He cocked one eye brow and opened his mouth then shut it in dismay finally uttering a stupefied, "Que dites-vous?"(_What did you say?)_

"Jean found a condom in my coat pocket and now they're all giving me the third degree. THEY say I'm too young and Wovie is threatening to castrate every boy at my High school. Will you please tell them to chill out and that I am so old enough to do it!" Jubilee wined. He looked at her both eyes wide and mouth slightly gapping, then to his distressed team mates.

"Well,……at least she being safe, non?" He smirked and shook his head as he headed for the fridge now desperate for a beer.

"Gambit what the hell kind of answer is that!" Wolverine barked. Gambit shrugged and opened his beer heading for the door wanting no part of the discussion. Merd, he should have headed west.

"Wait! Remy, answer me, Tell them that I'm not too young." Jubilee pleaded. Gambit sighed.

"Can't do dat petie. Only you can say for sure." He said leaning in the door frame.

"Well, I am sure!" She retorted.

"How do you know Jubilation?" Storm asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just do, I mean…….god what dose that even mean any way?...I just feel ready." Jubilee pouted in frustration.

"No, you feel hormonal and sexually curious which is normal for your age. But to engage in fornication is quite another matter young lady. One must be psychologically prepared and mature enough to handle the potential consequences of which there are many." Beast said in a serious tone.

"Are you saying I'm not mature enough?...I have fought Sabertooth for petes sake!...Why do I constantly have to prove my self to you people? And you may be my legal guardians but your not my parents and I'm not a child you can just order around!" Jubilee spat defensively.

"Well darlin I ain't one fer taken orders either but I'm telling you right now, you may not be a kid but you sure as hell ain't a woman yet neither and if any punk so much as looks at you twice I'll cut his god damn balls off!" Wolverine growled.

"This is soooo not fare!...Just cuze I am the youngest X-Man and a girl you act like I can't do anything, even make decisions about what to do with my own body…….. Jean, you were my age when you came here and you and Cyclops were dating. Are you gonna tell me that what's ok for you to do isn't ok for me? That's like totally hypocritical!" Jubilee was gesturing with her hands passionately as she spoke. From the door way Remy cocked an eye brow and looked at Jean curious as to what she would reply. The Red head sighed and looked at Scott who was standing silently next to her, expression pensive.

"Jubilee it is true that I met Scott at about your age and while we were both curious about sex, we decided it would be better to wait." She answered in a big sister manner.

"Wait, till when?" Jubilee asked back.

"Wait until we were both in love. Until we were willing to commit our selves to one another emotionally and spiritually. Only then did we feel that we were ready to take our relationship to the next level." Jean answered holding Scott's hand.

"So what, like Marriage? Oh know, don't tell me you both waited till your wedding night?" Jubilee actually laughed and covered her mouth.

"No, actually we didn't. But we did wait until we were both mature enough to make that decision. Sex is an adult interaction, meant for responsible adults, not horny teenagers!" Cyclops delivered his sentiments in his most pompous, tight ass tone, one that infuriated Jubilee, and she cried out in frustration.

"I don't know why ya'll are making such a fuss. Like you said, she's a teenager Let her do what comes naturally." Rouge spoke on behalf of Jubilee and on behalf of her own sexual frustration.

"Yhea but who is this guy any way?...And why haven't we met him?" Bobby questioned.

Jubilee shot him an exaggerated wide eyed look and gestured candidly to Wolverine still paceing. "And any way Bobby like your the pristine example of maturity, why are you on their side?...How old were you the first time?" Gambit hid an amused smile and looked away.

"What?...That doesn't matter but I was a lot older then you!" Bobby huffed.

"How old?!" She demanded.

"God Jubilee, I dunno, like 19 or something,…..maybe 20." Iceman huffed looking embarrassed.

"Storm?" The teenager turned to the weather goddesses hands on her hips.

"I was 17 Jubilation. He was a few years older and the village elder's oldest grandson, soon to be the chief. I was their weather Goddesses and the union between the two of us was believed to signify the birth of the next great tribal leader…….our son." She became quite as the others all looked at her in surprise and shock. All but Remy who was the only one she had ever told. He gazed at her from the door way only slightly surprised that she was sharing this part of her past as he knew how much pain it caused her. "The child was born with a weak heart,…….and after only a month, he passed from this life. His name was Kgosi after his grandfather,……… it means king." She looked up into the eyes of the saddened youth and spoke softly with distant eyes. "I became distrot and distant. I could not eat, I could not sleep,…..and I could no longer feel love for my husband and so would not share myself with him……I forsook my right as queen and remained only as their Goddesses,……until I was recruited for the X-Men…….. Sex can be a beautiful thing Jubilee, but it's not a decision one should make lightly." Ororo stroked the side of her face and smiled softly then walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"It's not like I'm not gonna use a condom." She whispered still saddened by Ro's story.

"But sometimes it's not enough…….If yer to young to be a mother yer to young to have sex!" Wolverine interjected.

"Hugh!...You don't think that do yah Gambit?" She turned to him pleading. Remy remained silent. " I mean you love sex right?...you and Belladonna, don't tell me you two waited?" She asked in a smart ass voice. All eyes were on Gambit who remained as a stature, bilking in annoyance at the situation he should have walked out of when he had the chance. His beer was half raised to his lips and lingered their for a moment before continuing on it's way toward Gambit's unusually dry mouth. If it had been any one else asking the question in any other situation he might have told the nosey so and so to mind their own and possibly flip them the bird. But as it was Jubilee, he used restraint. He wondered if he should tell her the truth, he wondered what she'd say, what they'd all say. He knew by answering the question he would be showing them a glimpse of his life that he usually kept private. They judged him enough as it was with out knowing all the less then glamorous periods in his life, those times when he was not in control of his life or the choices he was forced to make. But then, maybe, this little piece of insight might inspire them to rethink their opinion of him as a horny hound dog just out for a good time. After all Stormy sheared a painful memory with them, why couldn't he, just this once let his guard down? He squinted his eyes studying the child in front of him as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"Sometimes Jub's……….things ain't so clear. Sometimes a body can love something and hate it all de same……….. What's okay fo one might not be so good for 'nother, nes't pas?" He asked her with a slight twist of his lips. His voice was a southern pure, calm and relaxed and almost Hypnotic.

"Gambit!...Please for once, just once, play it straight with me! Your always speaking in rittles,……just answer me!" The girl was beyond frustrated now and Remy could tell that if he didn't tell her what she needed to here she might just say to hell with them all and take off, maybe for good. The others didn't understand this, the rebellious, teenage angst that burned with in her. He did. Not only did he remember the way it felt to be 15 and so sure that he was unconditionally right, but his empathy sensed the injustice and frustration she felt on a daily bases. He couldn't blame her either, sure she could be a brat, but that didn't mean she wasn't tough, and to keep her sheltered and safe while the others went off to fight the good fight was only feeding her, "that's not fair," complex.

He sighed and took another swig of beer, set it down and when he looked up into her eyes, something was different and they could all see it. His poker face gave way and his eyes seemd to look past them all to a time long ago but not forgotten. He was leaning back on the counter and his hands griped the edge.

"I was 12." He spoke flatly and with out any emotion.

"12!" Rouge nearly gasped. "With who? Belladonna?" Remy let his empty gaze drift over to Rouge who's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Non." Again the word fell flat from his lips.

"Then who?" Her questions came faster then his answers. He tried to keep his eyes up, but found it too straining and so let them drift down and off to the side.

"T'was Cassandra." This spoken with a bit more feeling and a slight shutter. Storm stood in the back her heart aching for her brother. She too was the sole recipient of this information until today. Remy didn't like to talk about the things that bothered him and this was one of them.

"Why?" Rouge asked in a bewildered voice after a period of shock. The others all stared at him intently, except for Jubilee who felt a little sorry for making Gambit explain an obviously unpleasant memory.

"Ya sure you wanna know chere?" He asked now with a sort of amused hostility. He smirked and shook his head feeling a wave of nausea in his stomach. "I had to. For de good of de guild, for the peace negotiations to begin wit de assassins,……..and I supposes even, to save my own hid." His fingers were tapping and he was bouncing slightly, feeling the uncomfortable build up of emotions threatening to spill out, and hating the confused and shock stares he was receiving.

"What do ya mean Remy? How?" Rouge was tearful and frustrated and confused and he felt it all directed at him. He swallowed hard closing his eyes as he steadied his breath. He looked at her intently with his eyebrows furled.

"It aint some'ting you'll rightfully understand chere, but I'll explain it any how. But this gonna be de once and only, no more questions asked and no more answers given, got it?" She nodded and bit her lip. He closed his eyes as he sighed and shock his head. Shouldn't have come home, shouldn't of come home. "After a few centuries of needless bloodshed and petty scuffles, Jean-Luke and Marius realized dat de hostility 'twee de guilds was mainly influenced and inspired on behalf of Cassandra, benefactress of de guilds. She would use de guilds like pones on a chest board. Playing dem against each other for her own sick amusement. Externals are callous and cold, care for no'ting and no one cause dey been alive fo so long dey board wit life!" He spate his sentiment bitterly, eyes burning a whole through the ground. The others all remained quite and intently listening as it was not often they gained any real insight into the mysterious Cajun. "….She'd give de assassins power and de thieves long life den just let 'em go at it. Who ever pleased her de most would receive her blessings,…….. through dey be in fact curses, ways fo her to control us……..Jean-Luke and Marius being de heads of de guilds and de senior members decided enough was enough and dey didn't want de next generation of children growing up wit dis pointless blood feud……..So, dey decided de best way to end it was through union of marriage 'tween Marius's granddaughter, Belladonna and Jean-Luke's newly adopted son, Le Deblile Blank destined to unit de guilds and restore de old kingdom." Again he sounded bitter and maybe a little sad, feeling as though he had failed the prophecy in every way possible. " Now Cassandra caught wind a dis and knew it threatened her control. So in response she say she gonna turn de guilds against dere leaders if dey don't compensate her for her loss." He became quite and closed his eyes again swallowing hard. He rubbed his scruffy chin and then his temple before continuing. " Casasandra knew me even before I was born. She had seen de future and de man Remy would become,………guess I was her type." His voice was once more monotone and devoid of emotion as if he were detached from what he was saying. "She offered Jean-Luke a deal,………give her de boy child for one week,……..and she would allow de marriage and union to take place. Course she lied through her teeth and had been feeding Julius's hatred for me up till de day of our weeding when I stabbed de senseless fool through his jealous heart." Remy sighed, feeling suddenly very cold and tired.

"So,……so Jean-Luke gave you to Cassandra?...To….to….." Rouge looked disturbed as did they all. He shrugged and looked away.

"He did what he had to do to protect de guild, what he thought was best." It was the same line Remy always used when defending the action's of his father to others and to himself.

"But Remy,…….you were only a child." Jean interjected, her eyes filled with a surprising amount of sympathy, or was it pity?

"Non madam, Remy may have been young,……. but he weren't no child." He smirked and stood up strait crossing his arms. They noticed him speaking in third person, a habit he got into when ever discussing his past as if distancing himself from the memory by telling it as a story.

"You were 12, an innocent." She shook her head and walked forward, trying to place a hand on his face. He shook his head again and side stepped away from them all.

"Mais Non!...At 12 Remy was smoking cigarettes and drinking moonshine, breaking and entering and helping his cousin steel cars, gambling, fighting,……..trust me Jean, innocent is one t'ing Remy ain't never been!" He laughed but in a defensive, denial sort of way. One that communicated better then words how he really felt. He was edging toward the door, feeling trapped by their pity and disgusted by it as well. What was he thinking telling them the truth? He should have just lied, or better yet he should not have gotten involved with the stupid conversation in the first place.

"Did you enjoy it?" Everyone stopped and turned toward Jubilee who was still sitting on the counter swinging her legs head down. Her voice had been soft and fragile, unlike the powerful question that stilled the room. Remy shook his head, and answered her the same way. "Non, I wasn't ready……..but once it's gone, dat don't really seem to matter anymore. But you got a choice petite. You can choose when to give it away and who to. Make sure you do it for you and not for no body else." With that he turned and left. He headed strait for the garage, praying that he could ride fast enough to escape the suffocating silence he left behind. Fast enough to escape the memory of a cruel blond sadist who enjoyed leaving bruises on tender skin and the sound of dispirit cries from a young boy's gagged mouth. Fast enough to escape the nauseating sickness he felt every time he heard her name or saw her face and that knowing smile that reminded him of who took his virginity and the pleasure it gave her. These were the thoughts he could never share, the ones that twisted in his gut like a knife and left him in a cold sweat during a restless night of tormented sleep. He shouldn't of come home. He shouldn't have come home.


End file.
